iMust Break A Curse
by InsaneBlueberry
Summary: Response to a SmileyFace challenge. Sam has a normal summer, when things start to turn upside down. She quickly learns that her father has sent her two half-sisters, Sally and Milly, to destroy Sam and Melanie's lives. Seddie. HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!
1. Prolouge

**A/N:Hey guys! This is a challenge I accepted by SmileyFace! I hope you like it. P.S. The first chapter isn't that exciting.**

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN iCARLY! Sheesh..**

* * *

**SAM POV:**

Everything was normal. Carly and I were best friends, Freddie and I still argued, we still did iCarly, and I still beat up random people. It was just normal summer. Then it all changed in one small day.

I got a call from Carly so I picked up my cell. "Hey, Carly," I said into my phone.

"Hey, Sam. So I was wondering if you wanted to go to Build-A-Bra with me?"

"Yes! But I can't, my mom is forcing me to stay home and she actually set up an alarm system so I can't escape."

"Really?"

"Yeah, her stupid new boyfriend is a cop and he suggested it."

"Sorry," Carly said. "Well, I gotta go. Bye."

"Bye," I said as I hung up the phone. "Stupid mom," I muttered to myself.

And hour later. I heard my phone start to beep saying I got a text message. I grabbed my phone and looked at it.

_Carly-Liar! You did go to Build-A-Bra! But why did you ignore me?_

_Me-What? I've been stuck in my house all day._

_Carly-Was it Melanie?_

_Me-No, she's been stuck here too._

_Carly-That's weird. Anyways, just sent you a pic message of the girl._

I looked at the picture Carly sent me and looked closely. The girl looked exactly like me and Melanie. It was so weird. I got up off my bed and walked into Melanie's room. "Hey, did you go to Build-A-Bra today?" I asked her.

"No, why?"she asked putting down the book she was reading.

"Well, look at this picture Carly sent me." I handed her my phone and she looked at the picture.

"Cool! There's a girl who looks just like us," she said. I rolled my eyes. "Hey, you just got a new text message." She handed me my phone and I quickly read it.

_Gibster-Are you stalking me?_

_Me-No. Why?_

_Gibster-Well, some girl who looks just like you is following me everywhere._

I looked over at Melanie. "Are you stalking Gibby?"

"No," she answered.

Then I got another text message from Wendy.

_Wendy-What are you doing?_

_Me-Sitting at home._

_Wendy-No you're not. You're sitting on a bench on the other side of the street at my house._

_Me-That's not me._

I looked at Melanie. "A girl who looks just like us is at Wendy's house," I told her.

"Really?"

"Yeah, but isn't this like really weird?" I asked her.

"I guess so," she said as she picked up her book and began reading again. I sat down on her bed as I got another text message, this one was from Freddie.

_Dork-What were you doing at the library?_

"What the hell?" I murmered to myself.

Melanie elbowed me in the stomach. "Watch your language." I rolled my eyes at her.

_Me-When was this?_

_Dork-Ten minutes ago. Why?_

_Me-That wasn't me or Melanie._

_Dork-Melanie?_

I ignored Freddie and saw Melanie was reading over my shoulder. "You couldn't have been at the library ten minutes ago because you were sitting right here with me," Melanie said.

"I know," I whispered.

* * *

Well! That's the prolouge for you guys! The next chapter should be up later on today! :D

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

~Insane Blueberry~


	2. July 2, 2012:Part 1

**A/N:Hey guys! Thanks for ALL of the wonderful reviews for the Prolouge! Thanks to everyone who also favorited and followed my story! Love you guys! *hugs***

**Disclaimer:iDon't Own iCarly**

* * *

**SAM POV:**

I woke up the next morning to hear beeping coming from my phone. I groaned and rolled over and grabbed my phone. _Ten New Texts! _I quickly read them all.

_Gibster-Stop stalking me!_

_Wendy-Why are you at my house?_

_Carly-I HATE YOU!_

_Tasha-Hi! _

_Freddie-Gibby told me you're stalking him. Why?_

_Gibster-Please! Stop stalking me! It's freakin' me out!_

_Wendy-Ohhh! Who's the hot guy sitting next to you?_

_Tasha-Hey! Gibby told me not to talk to you, but I feel like it._

_Gibby-STOP STALKING ME!_

_Carly-Why? Why the hell did you do that?_

I decided to answer Carly's texts first because I was starting to wonder what she was talking about.

_Me-What did I do?_

_Carly-Don't play dumb with me, Sam! You know what you did!_

_Me-No! I don't know what I did._

_Carly-Whatever. Just leave me alone._

I groaned. I got up and walked off to Melanie's room and saw she was still asleep. I snuck over to her side of the room and grabbed her phone. I went to hide in her closet and turned the phone on. I saw there was one text message from Carly.

_Carly-Hey, Melanie, do you know what Sam did to me?_

_Melanie(aka-Me)-No_

_Carly-Well she kissed my boyfriend on the park bench in front of Wendy's house!_

_Melanie-When?_

_Carly-This morning! Wendy was spying on her and she saw her kiss him! And Sam knows he's my boyfriend!_

_Melanie-How do you know it was Sam?_

_Carly-Because you always have your hair up and Sam has her hair curled and down! _

_Melanie-But it could have been that girl you saw at the mall._

_Carly-Yeah, right. It was Sam and I know it! Sam was also the girl at the mall too! Sam's been lying to me!_

I sighed and turned the phone off, not wanting to know any more information about what 'I did.' I know I wasn't the girl kissing Mike(**A/N:Idk. I just gave her boyfriend random guy name since he isn't an important character**). I also knew, that whatever was happening, I wasn't doing it and neither was Melanie.

_**~xxxxxx~**_

I was sitting in the Police Department while my mom talked to the police, or her boyfriend. Evidently, I had robbed Mal-Mart and they had even caught me on camera. I kept claiming it wasn't me though, because it wasn't! I had been at the Groovy Smoothies hanging out with Freddie.

**_~Flash Back~_**

**_I was sitting down in the Groovy Smoothies with Freddie. We hadn't meant to be sitting there together, it just happened. Freddie had walked in while I was just sitting there, sipping a smoothie. "Hey," he said to me._**

**_"Hey." He walked over and bought a smoothie. He got his smoothie and came back and sat down at the same table as me. _**

**_"So, Carly told me you kissed her boyfriend."_**

**_I kicked Freddie underneath the table and he groaned. "I didn't kiss Mike! I was asleep!" I yelled at Freddie._**

**_"Fine, I believe you. Was it your mythical twin sister, Melanie?" Freddie said sarcasticly. _**

**_I kicked him again and said, "No, Melanie was asleep."_**

**_Freddie rolled his eyes. "Whatever."_**

**_We sat there quietly and I randomly asked, "Do you believe that it wasn't me?" _**

**_"Yeah, I believe you. You said you hated the guy when Carly and him first started dating," Freddie told me with a smile. I smiled at him. _**

**_"Thanks, you're the only one who believes me besides Melanie."_**

**_"Again! With Melanie! You told me she doesn't exist!"_**

**_"I lied." _**

**_I saw the door to the Groovy Smoothies open and three police officers walked in. They saw me and rushed over. "Are you Samantha Puckett?" _**

**_"Duh, and it's Sam," I told them._**

**_"Come with us," they said trying to not make a scene. _**

**_"Why?" _**

**_Then Melanie rushed in and said, "Sam!" _**

**_Freddie turned his head and his jaw dropped open. "She does exist!" He gasped._**

**_"Duh," I told him punching him in the shoulder._**

**_"Sam! They said you robbed Mal-Mart! Why'd you do that?"_**

**_"What?" I asked. "I've been here at the Groovy Smoothies for at least an hour talking with Freddie! And kicking Freddie!" I said._**

**_~End Of Flashback~_**

So here I was, sitting here waiting for my mom to come out. When she did, she glared at me and started to leave so I got up to follow her. Melanie was sitting in the car and we got in. The ride home was quieter than usual. When we got home, I rushed inside and ran up to my room. I slammed the door shut and looked around.

I looked around and decided to re-do my room. I started to push my bed against the wall when I saw something was wrong with a board in the floor. I bent down and pulled it open and saw a small, black box with cool designs on it. I pulled it out and slowly opened the box. I saw a photo album, a letter with fancy letters, and a locket. I grabbed the letter and slowly opened it to read.

**_Dear Pam,_**

**_I understand why you left me. Finding out about me must have been a rather big surprise. Then the fact I told you about our daughters, Samantha and Melanie. Of course you were in shock. But leaving me wasn't the best thing you could ever do._**

**_It's been two years and I have re-married a beautiful woman who is just like me. Her name is Stacey. We now have two daughters, Sally and Milly. They are both just a year younger then Samantha and Melanie. I hope you understand that they look exactly like them._**

**_Nothing good will happen since you left me. I love our daughters, but because of your mistake, their lives will be ruined when they turn eighteen. Bad things will happen and I promise you, I'll be there to watch and laugh at them and you._**

**_Of course, for every curse there is a way out of it. I don't want to really tell you, but I'll let you know this. Both girls will be saved when one girl finds something. That something I will not tell you._**

**_-Jerry Puckett._**

I re-read the letter two times. There were so many unanswered questions that I had to know! 1)Why did my parents get a divorce? 2)What is the big surprise my dad told my mom? 3)What curse? 4)Is the curse already happening since Melanie and I turned 18 a few days ago? 5)What is the something? 6)Are Sally and/or Milly the girl(s) doing all the things that are happening?

I decided to flip through the photo album. There was a letter in the front that said, 'The Past, Present, and Future.' I rolled my eyes at the stupid title and started to look through the album. I saw a picture of my mom and dad together, laughing and smiling. Then I saw my mom holding a baby and my dad holding another baby and I knew the babies were me and Melanie. I sifted through them and saw a weird picture, it was of my mom gaping at my dad and my dad was talking. Then there were more, there were pictures of my mom and every one of her boyfriends, even the ones who hated their picture being taken. I saw pictures of my dad with a young woman and they were holding two girls.

The pictures kept getting weirder and weirder. One picture was of Melanie at her private school and another of me at Ridgeway. Then there were pictures of me, Carly, and Freddie. A picture of Freddie and I kissing(that one freaked me out), a picture of Melanie kissing Freddie(that one got me mad), and there were even pictures of me, Spencer, and Carly all hanging out. It was really starting to freak me out.

Then I saw the same exact picture Carly had sent me the other day. It was of the girl shopping at Build-A-Bra. I flipped again and saw Freddie and I sitting at the Groovy Smoothies. There was even a picture of me sitting in my room looking through this(again, it freaked me out!). By now my eyes were wide and my breathing was getting heavy.

I continued looking through it and I saw pictures of the fourth of July and fireworks. I saw Melanie with her shirt caught on something, Freddie had his laptop in the middle of fireworks, and I was running around doing something. I continued looking and saw so many freaky pictures of things that haven't even happened.

I slammed the album shut and put it back in the box. I looked at the the locket and looked at it, and it had my name inside of it and a picture of me and someone, but the someone was blurred so I coudln't see him. I put it back in the box and put the box back in the hole in my floor.

I had so many questions that might not ever be answered. And that photo album had really freaked me out.

* * *

Well, folks! That was the brand new chapter for this! Also, let me tell ya'll something! At the end of this entire story, I'm going to have a collection of outtakes and extras because I had to get rid of lot's of stuff from this chapter. But I hope you guys liked the finish of it!


	3. July 2, 2012:Part 2

**A/N:Here's the next chapter! The last chapter didn't get a lot of reviews, so I hope this one gets some more! Thanks to Smiley Face, KWilson, sam-freddie, and CoffeMochaSeddie for reviewing! *gives you four virtual cookies and doesn't curse you.*  
**

**Disclaimer:I still don't own iCarly SO LEAVE ME ALONE! Oh yeah. I also don't own the internet or family trees. And the website 'Wizards and Witches' was made up by me. Idk if it's real or not..Maybe..Unless I'm a real witch.. *dun dun dun*  
**

* * *

**SAM POV:**

I ran over to Melanie's room. "Melanie, we're going to Freddie's," I told her.

"Why?"

"Just come with me!"

"Fine, whatever," Melanie said as she closed her book and got off her bed. She walked over to me holding her book. I ran back to my room and grabbed the box. "Why are we leaving?"

"Do you want to find out who is posing as us?" I asked her angrily.

"Well, yeah, but," she stopped talking and sighed. "Whatever, let's go."

Melanie started to walk down the stairs but I stopped her. "We're going out the window. Mom can't know we're leaving," I told her.

"Fine." We quickly snuck out of the window in my room. We quickly got on the bus and went to Bushwell. We ran up the stairs and I finally got to the door to Freddie's.

I knocked on it until it finally opened. "What do you want Sam-" Freddie stopped talking and just gaped at Melanie.

I shoved him out of my way and went inside. "Told you she was real," I told him rudely.

"But...You said..."

"I lied."

Freddie let Melanie in and shook is head. "Okay, so why are you here?"

"You said that you believed that I didn't kiss Carly's boyfriend and stuff. So will you help us out?" I asked him.

"What if I don't want to."

"I'll hurt you," I told him.

"Fine, I'll help. Come with me." Freddie walked away and started going to his room. We finally got there and we all sat on the floor by his bed. "So, what do you need help with?"

"Well..." Melanie looked at me and shook her head. "I really have no clue. Sam just dragged me here."

I rolled my eyes. I grabbed the letter and threw it at Melanie. I saw her eyes start to read it. Her eyes started to get huge and she looked at me. "But...So our dad is doing this to us?"

I nodded my eyes. "What's going on?" Freddie asked. Melanie handed him the letter. Freddie got up and sat down on his bed.

"Here, look at this." I gave Melanie the freaky photo album and she started flipping through it. I stood up and sat down next to Freddie. "Do you have your laptop?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it's over there." He pointed to his desk so I got up and grabbed it and brought it back.

I set it on my lap and quickly opened up the internet. I typed in my dad's name and saw a few things pop up. I clicked on a family tree site and saw my mom's name next to my dad's. Then it had mine and Melanie's name. "Okay, so dad remarried a woman named Stacey Jones. They had twins, Milly and Sally, we already know that they look like us, Melanie." I paused and continued reading. "They also had a son named Josh. And two more twins named Claire and Georgia."

"Wow. Dad has had three sets of twins. Weird." Melanie said.

"Well the Puckett family is weird," Freddie murmured under his breath. I elbowed him in the chest and he glared at me.

"You're so right," I told him.

"Then why'd you elbow me?"

"Because I felt like it!"

"You know! One day-"

"You two fight like a married couple," Melanie said interrupting Freddie.

"NO WE DON'T!" Freddie and I yelled at the same time. We turned and glared at each other. "Let's just find out more information." I clicked on the back button and saw another website called 'Wizards and Witches'. I clicked on it and the website came up. I saw it was a blog by my dad.

"Look at this," I said to Freddie. He scooted over a little closer to see the screen. "My dad has a blog on a site called 'Wizards and Witches'. Do you want me to read the latest post out loud?"

"Sure," Freddie said.

I cleared my throat and started. "July 1, 2012: Dear Pucketts and Jones, today I am going to Seattle, Washington in the USA to visit my first two daughters, Samantha and Melanie. Sally and Milly are already there started the Puckett Twin Curse. I and the rest of the family will be thre. we will be at the Holiday Inn hotel at the north side of the city. Rooms 907 and 908. You can visit us if you want. Jerry Puckett."

"So..."

"So! Our dad did put a curse on us! And Sally and Milly are posing as us!" I told Melanie.

"Right-AND OH MY GOD!" She shouted.

Freddie and I turned to glare at her and then I remembered. "Oh damn." I whispered.

"What is it?" Freddie asked.

"You two kissed!" Melanie said.

"What?" Freddie said. He jumped off his bed and got down next to Melanie and saw 'the picture'. "Sam!" He growled glaring at me.

"Freddie, I didn't do that. This was in a box beneath my bed in the floor! It even had a picture of me looking at the photo album!" I told him quickly.

Melanie flipped the pages and pointed. "It even has you two sitting next to each other with the laptop." I set the laptop down and looked at the picture. "This is too freaky." Melanie threw the photo album on the ground.

Then, I remembered some of the photos. The ones of the rooms and a bunch of random papers. It even had pictures of the fourth of July, which was only two days away. The plan was already coming to my head. "Guys," I said. The both turned their heads and looked at me. "I have an idea."

* * *

**OOOOO. Cliffy. :D **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! OR THE PUCKETT CURSE WILL BE SET UPON YOU! *dun dun dun***


	4. July 4, 2012:Part 1

**A/N:Here's the next chapter! The following people do not have the Puckett Curse:KWilson, mandy124, bella3590, xx-SamxFreddie-xx, TheFlowerKiller, and Mismybff. The rest of you have a curse! MWAHAHHAH...*kidding***

**Disclaimer:iNo Own iCarly.**

**But I do own Jerry Puckett, Stacey Jones Puckett, Sally and Milly, Josh, Claire and Georgia.**

**P.S. Sorry it took forever for this chapter! Oh! And I re-read my story and saw that Freddie found out about Melanie twice. So, the first time in Chapter 2 during the flashback, Freddie passes out and forgets ever meeting Melanie. :D**

**P.S.S. **

**Me:The reason this took so long to get out is because I was busy. **

**Alexa:Nuh uh! You were just too lazy to type up a bunch of words.**

**Me:Shoosh. We don't want them to know that!**

**Alexa:Oops! Too late now!  
**

* * *

**SAM POV:**

Yesterday, Melanie, Freddie, and I all went spying on my dad and his family. We found out that they would be gone from 5:00pm to 11:30pm on July 4. So we had two new plans.

_Plan A:_

_Freddie and Sam go into the two hotel rooms at 5:30pm and take all important documents/papers. They will also take pictures of any important looking objects in the rooms. Melanie will be watching outside the two rooms for anyone to show up. All three will then hurry to Freddie's apartment and make copies of the documents. They will then go back to the hotel and return all items._

_Plan B:_

_At 10:00pm, Sam, Freddie, and Melanie will head to the park to watch fireworks and spy on the targets and learn as much as possible. Sam will be in charge of sneaking/stealing, Freddie will be in charge of computer/looking up information, and Melanie will take pictures of stuff._

Both we're great plans and we were already heading over to the hotel. We silently went inside and went to the rooms. "Clear," Melanie said to us. I bent down and started to quickly pick the locks. I opened the room Freddie was going in and jumped over to mine and quickly picked the lock. I ran inside and started taking pictures of the room so everything can go back to normal when we return everything. After that, I quickly grabbed any important looking documents.

I then jumped down on the ground and looked under the bed and saw two paper dolls. I grabbed them and looked at them closely. One looked like me and the other like Melanie. I stared at them and then put them back, thinking they were unimportant.

I finally got up and ran out of the room. "Done," I said at the same time as Freddie. We all quickly left the building and jumped on the bus and went back to Freddie's apartment. We quickly made copies of everything and then went back to the hotel and put everything back. Then we ran out of the hotel room. "Time?" I asked.

"Seven o'clock," Freddie answered.

"How about we go to the park and just look at everything?" Melanie suggested to us.

"Sure," I said.

We quickly got to the park and sat down on a bench and I grabbed Freddie's laptop out of Melanie's backpack and handed it to him. Then I grabbed the papers and handed half of them to Melanie and kept half for myself. "Alright, so let's start searching. Freddie, if we ask you to loop up anything, do so."

"Yes, Princess Puckett," he answered. I turned at him and glared.

"Look!" Melanie said. "July 10 is the Puckett Family Reunion!" She paused and looked at us. "Should we go?"

"Seems like Place C," Freddie said already typing something into his computer. "On the site, Witches and Wizards, it said that last year there were over 50 Pucketts at the reunion. There were also 25 Jones there."

"Hey, isn't Jones the maiden name of my dad's new wife?" I asked.

"Uh.." Freddie paused and looked back at the family tree. "Yeah."

"So...Where is the reunion?" I asked Freddie.

"It's in...Boston," he answered.

"We can't go to Boston!" Melanie said a little to loudly.

"We can buy tickets with Freddie's nerd money," I told her.

"No we can't," Freddie said angrily. "And it's not nerd money!"

"Only nerds go to college, so it IS nerd money!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"SHUT UP!" Melanie yelled at us. "We have to find out as much information as we can in the little time we have! So SHUT UP!"

I sighed angrily and turned my head to glare at Freddie. "Nub," I murmured under my breath.

We all got quiet and started looking through the papers again. "This is a letter from a woman named Lilly. It says that she will expose Jerry's secret to the world," I said to everyone.

"Would that be that he is a wizard or is it the curse?" Melanie asked.

"Maybe it's something else," Freddie said with thinking.

"What else could it be? He's a wizard slash vampire slash werewolf? Yeah, that makes sense," I said to him sarcastically.

"Hey! This says that Jerry was accused of murdering a girl named Lola Stewart. Then they found out it was some other dude-No, it doesn't say his name," Freddie told us.

"Maybe Jerry DID murder her!" Melanie and I said at the same time.

"What are you kids doing?" A man's deep voice said behind us. We all jumped and turned our heads around to see...my dad!

"Discussing a mystery book we're reading. We're in this mystery book club," Melanie lied easily. Humph. I guess we do have one thing in common. Lying.

"Interesting," Jerry said. "What book is it?"

"One of those many Nancy Drew books," Melanie said again.

"Kids your age read Nancy Drew?"

"Sometimes, I mean, it IS a classic," Melanie said to him.

Jerry nodded his head and slowly looked behind him. I quickly stuff some of the papers into Melanie's backpack and Freddie exited out of the internet. I decided to look behind me and I saw a woman with two girls(they looked identical)and a boy. Jerry looked back at us and then walked away to his family.

"Come on," I whispered to them. We all quietly got up and left the park bench.

"Oh. My God!" Melanie said to us after five minutes of walking away. "That was so close!"

"yeah, I just hope he doesn't recognize us at the reunion or anything," I said.

"Hopefully," Freddie said.

* * *

**Anyways, AGAIN, sorry this took so long to get out! But the next chapter should be out sometime this week. If not, next week. I'm starting school tomorrow so...Yeah, may not be updating as much as I want. **

**So...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Reviewing=Me=Happy=Faster Updates! YAY!  
**


	5. July 4, 2012:Part 2

**A/N:Here's the next chapter! Thanks to the people who reviewed the last chapter(xx-SamxFreddie-xx, jadethestar, SEDDIEISFOReva, icarlysuperfan, kress, and Deathnotefan101)! You all get a virtual cookie! :)  
**

**Disclaimer:iNo Own iCarly.**

**But I do own Jerry Puckett, Stacey Jones Puckett, Sally and Milly, Josh, Claire and Georgia. Oh! And Madame Rosalie.  
**

**P.S. This chapter has one cuss word so, if you don't like cuss words, don't read it. Sorry. :(  
**

* * *

**SAM POV:**

There were ten minutes till the fireworks went off and Melanie and I were walking around trying to find our dad and his family. I looked up at a tree and slowly started to climb up it. I got to the top and started looking around the area. I reached into my bag and grabbed my binoculars and held them to my eyes. I saw a girl with long curly blonde hair, like mine. She was wearing a blue shirt and khaki shorts. I grabbed my walkie-talkie and said, "Sunshine, are you wearing a blue shirt?"

I waited and then heard the static and Melanie's voice say, "No, I'm wearing a black shirt. Remember?"

"Right, well, there's a girl who looks like me in a blue shirt and khaki shorts and I think she's heading in your direction," I told Melanie.

"Alright," she said. I grabbed my binoculars and saw Melanie walking off towards the girl.

I turned my head around and heard something below me. I looked down and saw a blonde haired girl looking up at me. She started climbing up the tree and I slowly jumped down. "Hey! Where are you goin', sis?" the girl asked me.

I stopped and turned to her. She ran over to me and I saw she was one of my half-sisters. "Um.."

"Daddy wanted me to tell you that Milly changed her clothes and is now wearing a blue shirt and khaki pants," she told me innocently. She walked over to me and handed my a purple bag. She leaned closer to me and I saw she had big blue-green eyes and she whispered into my ear, "Daddy also wants you to go to Madame Rosalie's and..." she paused and looked around nervously. "You know.." she looked around again and leaned closer to my ear. "Get rid of her."

My eyes grew a little wide and I looked at her. "Why?" I asked her.

She gulped and looked closer. "You know those girls, Melanie and Samantha?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Well, Madame Rosalie hates us Pucketts _except_ for them. She use to be best friends with their mother so she'll help them with their powers."

"Oh," I said quietly.

"Yeah, this is horrible. Well, at least Daddy says it is. I really don't understand why we have to get rid of Melanie and Samantha. The way I see it, he should be getting back at their mom instead of them. But, what do I know? I'm only ten years old!" the girl rolled her eyes.

"Hey! Georgia, what are you doing here?" A voice called from behind me. My eyes grew wide and I turned my head and saw the girl in a blue shirt. I gulped and grabbed the bag from Georgia's hands and ran as fast as I could.

"Come back here!" the girl's voice yelled behind me.

I grabbed my radio and pressed the button said loudly, "They've found me and they're now chasing me. Nub, look up a Madame Rosalie here in Seattle or Chicago. I'll be there asap."

I heard static and Freddie's voice, "Mkay."

I rolled my eyes and ran faster. Suddenly, I heard a zap and I fell down to the ground. I grunted and rolled onto my back and saw the girl standing above me, her eyes were golden for a few seconds and then turned back to ice blue. I started to scoot away, but she pointed at me again and whispered a bunch of random words. Her eyes closed and then opened again and they were gold.

I suddenly felt something shoot into my body and I felt like screaming, but nothing came out of my mouth. Then my radio had static and Melanie's voice came through, "Princess Demon, where are you? You haven't reported back at base yet and I can't find you anywhere!"

The girl smirked at me and grabbed my radio and pressed the button and whispered into it, "If you want to find Princess Demon, then fuck off." She paused and whispered icily, "And if you want her to live, don't go to Madame Rosalie's or we'll kill her the old fashioned way." She did a dramatic pause and whispered, "Magick."

The girl threw the radio down and pointed her fingers at it and whispered, "Vernietig hierdie toestel vir ewig en altyd!" Hey eyes turned golden and the radio exploded. I gasped and she looked at me again and smiled evily. "Slaap, Samantha, slaap," she said pointing towards me.

I suddenly felt myself growing tired. I looked around me and saw everything becoming blurry. I felt my eyes slowly starting to close and everything went black. I could still hear around me, but then all of my senses were gone.

* * *

**Melanie POV:**

I ran as fast as I could to the base and I found Freddie sitting down at his laptop. "Did you hear that too?" I asked him.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Do..Do you think she's okay?" I asked quietly hoping Sam was alright.

Freddie didn't answer me and stared at the computer screen in front of him. I sat down next to him and looked at the screen and saw a website for a Madame Rosalie. "Are we going there?" I asked him. He didn't answer. I sighed and memorized the address to Madame Rosalie's place. I stood up and started to leave, but I stopped and looked back at Freddie. "I guess I'm on my own," I told him. He shrugged at me. I groaned and quickly left.

I started running as fast as I could and I heard footsteps behind me. I turned and saw a body duck behind a tree. I gulped and ran again. I finally got away and then heard a noise behind me. A girl who looked just like me with a red shirt on stared at me. "Hello, Melanie," she said.

"Um."

"I see you didn't listen to the threat. Since, it wasn't both of you. I'll only hurt you," she smiled at me evily and pointed a finger in my direction. "Kry Melanie vas in 'n vuurwerk en laat dit ontplof en seermaak haar soos niks anders sal ooit haar ongeluk!" she said angrily. I saw her eyes turn a gold color and then back to blue. She smiled and suddenly, I felt myself disappearing into the fog. I screamed and suddenly started running, but I couldn't move. I turned my head and looked down and saw a firework. I looked and saw a little fire creeping towards the powder.

I screamed and started tugging at me shirt, trying to escape. "HELP! HELP ME!" I shouted as loud as I could. I continued tugging as hard as I could, but I couldn't get out. I continued screaming for help and bam! I screamed and felt my entire world disappear as everything went black. I opened my eyes and saw people running towards me. I looked at them and saw they were all blurring and getting darker. I felt my eyes close and I looked up at the sky and saw blood red fireworks in the sky.

* * *

**BUM BUM BUM! *scary background music starts here***

**CLIFFY and random questions some of you are probably asking yourselves/me! **

_** 1. What happens to Sam?**_

_** 2. Will Melanie survive?**_

_** 3. Will something bad happen to Freddie?**_

_** 4. Who hurt Sam and who hurt Melanie(they were different people)?**_

_** 5. Will Freddie go to Madame Rosalie and get her to help Sam and/or Melanie?**_

_** 6. Will she update really soon so I can know the answers to all these questions and more?**_

**Anyways, make sure you review! Also, if you want to know what the heck Sally/Milly(you can really just guess it was them)were saying, it was the Afrikaans language! The first person who tells me what the girl in the red shirt said gets to be a character in a future chapter! So, if you tell me what she says, tell me your character's name, description, and personality. If you're a member and you're signed in, you don't have to tell me this info in your review because I can just PM you for the info. :)**

**Tot die volgende keer,**

**Insane Blueberry Forever**


	6. July 5, 2010: A

**A/N:TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! WOOT! **

**Anyways, so the contest posted in the last chapter is now over. :( Typerer13 was the winner so yeah..They're not going to be in this chapter however.  
**

**Disclaimer:iNo Own iCarly.**

**But I do own Jerry Puckett, Stacey Jones Puckett, Sally and Milly, Josh, Claire and Georgia. Oh! And Madame Rosalie.  
**

* * *

**SAM POV:**

My eyes slowly blinked open and I looked around me. I was in a dark room with only the chair I was sitting in. I started to move my arms but noticed they were tied up. I groaned and rested my head against the chair.

Then I heard voices coming from the other room. "Milly! Why the hell did you do that?" A woman's voice asked angrily.

"Mom! It was the only way to stop her from going to Madame Rosalie!" A girl's voice yelled.

"It doesn't matter, jong dame!" The woman yelled again.

"But-"

"No buts, jong dame!" The woman said again.

"Momma, I just got a call from the hospital. Melanie is fine. They're going to keep her a while longer. They also said that she lost some of her memory during the incident," another girl's voice said.

"See, mom! She's _fine_!"

"It doesn't matter, jong dame! You need to learn how to control your magick. If only you weren't so gifted with the dark powers, my life would be easier!" The woman said again. I leaned forward, hoping to hear something.

I heard footsteps coming from another room and a deep voice said, "Sally, has Samantha learned what the something is?" I took a deep breath, hopefully they would say it so I would know what to look for.

"Wys my alles," I heard a voice whisper. After a few minutes, I heard her say, "No, she hasn't yet figured it out."

"Good," the man, who I was guessing was my dad, said.

"Honey, shouldn't we ground Milly?" the woman said.

"No, it's a good thing she did what she did. If she didn't hurt her, Melanie would be learning how to use her magick right now! Now, Sally, did you do what I told you to do?"

"No," a girl's voice said.

"What?" My dad yelled angrily.

"I couldn't do it! I can't kill an innocent-"

"She's not innocent!" he yelled.

"Jerry, sy is wakker!" the woman, Stacey, said.

Suddenly, the door burst open and the whole family rushed into the room. Jerry ran over to me and looked into my eyes, "Who was the boy?" he asked angrily.

"I'm not telling you!" I said angrily. I spit on his face and he wiped it away and glared at me.

"Tell me now!"

"Nope," I told him.

"Tell us," Stacey said putter her hands on the edge of the chair and looking at me.

"No. Way. Am. I. Telling. You. People," I spat at them.

"Vertel ons alles," Stacey said to me.

I suddenly felt something course through me and I had to tell them everything. "His name is Fredward Benson and he lives in Bushwell Plaza across from my ex-best friend's apartment, Carly Shay. I can't remember either room number because I've never really cared. Also, his mom is insane."

Stacey grinned evily at me sand said, "Anything else?"

"Yes, he's a total nub and nerd. He annoys me to death, but sometimes I think he's really cute. Him and I had our first kiss with each other a few years ago. He's also the tech nerd for iCarly, the webshow we use to do together. He also has really, really pretty chocolate brown eyes I find myself getting lost in all the time and I can't believe I'm telling you all this," I said in only a few breathes.

Stacey looked at Jerry and he was staring right back. He looked over at Milly and said, "Milly, maak hom dood."

Milly grinned and said, "Of course! I'd love too!"

"Dad!" Sally yelled angrily. "You can't just kill him! You said that he was the only-"

"Sally!" Stacey yelled. "You almost."

Sally's eyes grew wide and she looked between her parents. "So?"

"She can't know!"

"She deserves to know!" She yelled angrily. "Laat haar hoor my gedagtes!" she screamed pointing at me.

Suddenly, I heard a little voice that sounded like her in the back of my head. "Freddie! He's the something! You have to-"

"Stop haar!" Milly screamed pointing at Sally. Suddenly, there was a flash and Sally was lying on the ground, bleeding. I felt myself gaping at her and Stacey ran over to Sally.

"Oh my god!" she screamed.

"I didn't kill her! I said to stop her!" Milly screamed frantically.

"It doesn't matter, Milly! You said to stop her and the magick thought you wanted to kill her!" Jerry yelled angrily at Milly.

"I didn't know! I'm only seventeen!"

"Shut up!" Stacey screamed pointing at Milly.

Milly's mouth continued moving but it didn't have any noise coming out. She continued moving her mouth, but no noise. I looked around and then a little girl ran in and saw everything. "She's still here!" she shouted.

Suddenly, a bunch of golden eyes turned to stare at me and they all whispered the same thing, "Gaan huis toe."

I felt myself flying backwards into fog and I looked around and saw myself in my bedroom. But I was still tied to the chair. I groaned and started shouting for my mom. My mom ran into the room and looked at me. "What the heck?" she said.

"Can you untie me?" I asked her.

She groaned and started to untie me from the chair. "Thanks, mom!" I said. I grabbed her and hugged her and then ran out of my house to Freddie's place.

* * *

**Next chapter coming maybe...Friday? Anyways, hope you liked this! :) Turns out those Magick Pucketts have some of their own family issues. **


	7. July 5, 2010: B

**A/N:New chapter! Earlier than Friday, I just thought that since I started at a new school, I would be really busy and blah. So yeah, new chapter!**

**Also, Typerer13's character is in this story! Just watch out for her character, Kat!  
**

**Disclaimer:iNo Own iCarly.**

**But I do own Jerry Puckett, Stacey Jones Puckett, Sally and Milly, Josh, Claire and Georgia. I also looked for a site called Witches and Wizards, couldn't find one. So I also own that. I also own the Witch/Wizard magick mentioned in this story(MY IDEA!).  
**

* * *

**SAM POV:**

I ran as fast as I could to Bushwell Plaza and up the stairs to Freddie's apartment. I finally got there and started banging on the door and yelling his name. Then, I heard a door open and I turned to see Carly leaving the apartment. She was laughing and I half expected Freddie to come out, but instead came a girl with dark red hair. She was laughing with Carly and then Carly stopped laughing when she saw me. The other girl was still laughing but stopped a few seconds after Carly.

"What are you doing here?" Carly asked me rudely. She moved her hands over her chest and glared at me. The other girl saw Carly do that so she did the same thing.

"None of your business, Carlotta," I said angrily to her.

"Shut up, Samantha," Carly hissed at me.

I rolled my eyes and continued banging on Freddie's door. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around and saw Carly. "What?" I asked her angrily.

"Get. Out."

I ignored her and stared over at the one girl. "Who's the chic?" I asked.

"My _new_ best friend, Kat," Carly said to me rudely.

"What's Kat short for? Katherine, Kaitlynn, Katrina?"

"It doesn't matter," Kat said to me.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, what is it short for?"

"Katherine," Carly told me.

"Katherine can't talk for herself?" I asked, smirking to myself.

"What did you just call me?" Kat said to me.

"_Katherine_, that's what I called you," I told her.

"Oh! It's on!" she shouted. She dived for me, but I got out of her way. I smirked at her.

"Kat! Stop!" Carly shouted at us. Kat slowly started to stop and Carly grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back. "Just get out, Sam," Carly told me.

Then, Freddie's door opened and he was standing there. "Hey, is everything okay?" he asked.

"Perfect," I said to him. Freddie looked at me and I knew he didn't believe me. "It's just Carly's _annoying_ new best friend,_ Katherine_."

"Bitch," Kat murmured under her breath at me. I glared at her and walked over to Freddie.

"Wait! Sam!" Freddie said his eyes growing wide at seeing me. "Oh my god! Sam!" He suddenly grabbed me and wrapped his arms tightly around me in a hug. He pulled away from me after a few seconds, blushing a little bit.

"What the heck?" Carly asked. I ignored her and stepped into Freddie's apartment. "Since when did Freddie and Sam start dating?"

"We're not dating!" I shouted at her.

"Are you sure, Sam? Last time I checked, Freddie wouldn't even let you in his apartment!" Carly yelled at me.

"Carly! We aren't dating! Now leave us alone!" I shouted. I grabbed Freddie by his shirt and pulled him backwards.

I was about to shove the door in Carly's face, when she put her foot in front of it. "Ow!" she said angrily when the door slammed into her foot. She glared at me and then walked into the room. She went over to Freddie and put her hand on his arm. "So, Freddie, do you maybe want to get a smoothie later? You know, just the two of us? No one else?" she asked him.

"A...A...Date?" he stuttered.

"Yes, a date," Carly said smiling flirtatiously at Freddie.

I grabbed his other arm and pulled him to me and whispered in his ear, "We have to talk about the you know what!"

Freddie looked over at me and the Carly ran another hand down his arm. "So, is it a date?" she asked him.

"Um..." he paused and looked over at me. "How important is whatever you're going to tell me?" he asked me.

"Really, really, really, really important!" I shouted.

"But I'm more important to you, aren't I, Freddie?" Carly asked him.

"Uhhhh...Sam, can we just talk later?" Freddie asked me.

I frowned sadly. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Go on your stupid date with Carly," I muttered at him. I turned on my heel and stalked off to his bedroom. I got to his room and grabbed his laptop and sat down on the ground. I quickly turned it on and waited for it to boot up.

I then went to the internet and got on the Witches and Wizards site. I looked around for any information and I found a page called, 'Types of Magick'. I quickly clicked on the page. When it all showed up. I started to read the information on the site.

**_Moon(or black)Magick:_**

_The Moon Magick is a type of magick that evil witches or wizards posses. They use this for harm usually. Moon witches/wizards can do Sun Magick, but very little and can only really do Moon Magick._

**_Sun(or light)Magick:_**

_The Sun Magick is a type of magick that good witches or wizards posses. They use this magick for good usually. Sun witches/wizards can use some Moon Magick, but very little and can only really do Sun Magick._

**_Star Magick:_**

_The Star Magick is a special type of magick that very few witches and wizards posses. Star Magick is the most powerful magick in the world. The witch/wizard that has this power can see the past, present, and future in the stars of the day and night sky. They can also use all of the Moon and Sun Magick whenever they wish. They also created the Magic Language used by witches/wizards today._

**_How To Know If You Posses Magick:_**

_To know this is very simple. All you must do is say the magick spell that will teach you everything you need to know about wizardry. Of course, this spell is written in the ancient language, but if you have magick, it will come very easily to you._

Help my leer die weg van hierdie magie krag.

_After that, you must go outside and if you see the moon is in the sky in the day or if the moon has become darker at night, you have Moon Magick._

_If the sun is brighter in the day or if the sun is out at night, you have Sun Magick._

_If the stars are outside in the day or if they have become brighter at night, you have Star Magick._

I took a deep breath and slowly whispered the magick spell it mentioned. "Help my leer die weg van hierdie magie krag." The words came easily to my lips, almost as if they were the first language I had ever learned in my life. I slowly got up off the floor and took a deep breath as I stood by the window in Freddie's room. I opened the window and looked up at the sky. I saw there were stars and I took another breath. So I had Star Magick. As in, I could see the future!

I ran back inside and grabbed the laptop and went to the page called Star Magick. It had a long list of spells for me to learn and it even said I could come up with spells if I ever needed to. They didn't even have to rhyme. "Wys my alles," I said as I stared up at the sky. I took another breath and whispered, "Samantha Puckett." Suddenly, a small star came shooting out of the sky and was right in front of me. I reached out and grabbed it in my hands and felt wind blowing everywhere as soon as I touched it.

Suddenly, I felt myself being pulled into another universe and I landed in a soft field. I coughed and looked around me. I slowly stood up and stared at a large temple and slowly moved towards it. I walked inside the building and saw a bunch of books with my name written on them with a year. I slowly opened the year 2012 and flipped through it. I saw everything that had happened to me already and I slowly skipped to the next page. It didn't say anything except, "Jy kan nie jou eie toekoms te lees." (You cannot read your own future)

I groaned and started to leave. I walked around and I wanted to go home. "Ek is gedoen?" I said, sounding more like a question. Suddenly, the wind blew again and I found myself in Freddie's room. I took a deep breath and whispered the spell again, this time saying Melanie's name. The star shot out of the sky and into my hands. I found myself back in the field and I ran to the temple. I looked at the books and slowly walked over to the 2012 book.

I slowly looked around, looking for the 2013, but there wasn't one. I took a deep breath and flipped through the pages. I finally came to the very last page.

_Her future is unknown. She may die today, July 15, 2012, or she may live._

I couldn't believe it! Melanie was probably going to die in only ten days! How? Why? This couldn't be happening. But, it also said she may live. Maybe she will. I looked down at the ground and suddenly heard a voice behind me. "Sam! Sam! Why are you at the window! Sam!" I turned around, but no one was there. I whispered the words again and found myself back at the window in Freddie's room.

I turned to him and glared at him. "Hey, what were you doing?" he asked me.

"Why does it even matter? I've already learned everything I need to know," I growled at him.

"Huh?"

I ignored him and shoved my way away from him and left his apartment. I slammed his door shut and saw Carly, smirking at me. "Hey, never knew you liked Freddie," I told her rudely.

She scoffed. "I don't, but you do. I only wanted to make you jealous. Duh."

"You used Freddie?" I asked her.

"Yeah, so? I'm pretty sure you're using him for you're own little dirty work," she told me.

"Shut up, Shay. And by the way, I never kissed your stupid little ugly ex-boyfriend. I hated him, so why would I kiss him?" I asked her. I shoved by her and ran down the stairs of the apartment doors.

I ran as fast as I could down the road. I heard footsteps running behind me and I turned. There stood a girl with long, blonde hair and bright blue eyes, just like me. She wore all black and I just stared at her. "Sam, I never did get to finish telling you everything," she said.

"Sally?" I asked her.

"Yup, so, here's what I have to tell you."

* * *

**I already know what she's going to tell Sam, but I likey me some good ole cliffy hangers. :D**

**So...If you want to you know, guess what she's gonna tell Sam, then go ahead and guess! And if you're thinking Sally's still alive, you may or may not be wrong... So yeah...**

**Ek het absoluut awesome en jy is nie. (Behalwe vir SmileyFace, sy's awesome cuz sy het gekom met die storie idee Oh! En diegene wat hersiening is ook awesome)**

**~Insane Blueberry~**


	8. July 5, 2010: C

**A/N:New chapter! Woot! Also, Kat will be used again in this story. She'll be a repeating character in a few chapters.**

**Also...I'm feeling kind of sad because I use to get tons of reviews for each chapter but lately, these last few chapters I've only gotten 5 reviews for only 3 chapters. I guess this story is going horrible and no one likes it anymore...Yeah, well, I'll continue this anyways.  
**

**Disclaimer:iNo Own iCarly.**

**But I do own Jerry Puckett, Stacey Jones Puckett, Sally and Milly, Josh, Claire and Georgia. I also looked for a site called Witches and Wizards, couldn't find one. So I also own that. I also own the Witch/Wizard magick mentioned in this story(MY IDEA!).  
**

* * *

**SAM POV:**

I stared at Sally, my mouth hanging open in shock. "I have to do _what_?" I asked her.

Sally sighed and tapped her chin. "You have to tell Freddie that you love him and he has to say the same thing," she said.

"But he loves Carly!" I complained loudly.

Sally shrugged. "That's your problem." She looked away and stared behind her. I saw a small shining star and Sally sighed sadly. "I must go now."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Sam, I didn't live. My own sister killed me," she said quietly.

"What? But then..How are you.."

"It's part of my magick. I can become a ghost but only for so long," Sally said.

"So..."

Sally sighed and whispered, "Hopeless." She shook her head and looked at me. "Sam, you just have to get Freddie to fall in-love with you again," she said to me.

"Again? Since when did that dork love me?" I asked her.

"When you first met of course. You use to be sort of nice to him at first. He actually liked you for a few weeks. All you have to do is get him back," she said.

I groaned. "Life is sooo complicated."

Sally laughed. "Of course it is."

"Why are you so smart?" I asked her randomly.

"It happens whenever a person dies. They learn everything they need to know," Sally said.

"Do you want me to get like revenge for you or something?" I asked her.

"Nope, I'm perfectly fine. It was all an accident," Sally said to me. She turned around and slowly walked over to the star. She was only two inches ahead of it and she looked over her shoulder at me. "Sam, just remember what I said. You have to tell Freddie you love him and he has to say he loves you too. Don't forget!"

"Wait!" I shouted. She stopped and looked back at me. "What about Carly? Will she ever be my friend again?" I asked her.

Sally sighed. "That is of no importance to me. So, no, I do not know." She turned away from me and walked into the star and she disappeared into it.

"What the hell was that?" A girl's voice asked behind me.

I turned around and stared into the eyes of Kat. She was staring at me in shock and I looked around me. "What was what?"I asked her.

"Don't play dumb, bitch. Just tell me what I saw!" she said angrily.

I shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about," I said to her. I turned off on my heel and ran off towards my house. I ran inside and saw my mom with her boyfriend, Andy the police officer. Andy and her were making out in the kitchen and I cleared my throat. My mom backed away from him and stared down at me. "What is it Sam?" she asked rudely.

I ignored her and turned to Andy. "Listen, there is a killer on the loose! Her name is Milly Puckett and she tried to kill Melanie and she killed her own sister, Sally!" I said loudly.

"Woah..What?" Andy asked.

"Ignore her. She's crazy," my mom said.

"I'm not lying!" I shouted loudly. I turned to my mom and stared at her. "Mom, do you remember dad? He told you he was a wizard and you broke up with him! He sent you a letter about him marrying another woman and they had twin girls! They're names were Sally and Milly! Well, they're witches too and Milly killed Sally. Milly also almost killed Melanie and Melanie might actually die! And now Milly wants to kill me!" I said loudly.

My mom's eyes grew wide with shock and she glared at me. "Samantha Puckett, go to your bedroom!" My mom shouted angrily. I sort of obeyed because I was already heading off to my bedroom. I heard my mom talking to Andy and explaining about how insane I was. I ran in there and grabbed a bag and started throwing random things in there. I grabbed my secret stash of money and anything else I'd need. I opened my bedroom window and looked down and quickly jumped.

I landed on my feet and quickly started to run as fast as I could. I heard my mom shouting behind me but I ignored her. I ran as fast as I could and got to Bushwell Plaza. I ran up the stairs and came in front of Freddie's apartment door. I bent down and picked the lock and walked into his apartment. "Who let you in?" Mrs. Benson shouted from the kitchen. I ignored her and ran into Freddie's room. "Sam! Get back here!" I crawled under Freddie's bed and I heard her come inside. "Where are you?" she shouted.

"Mom!" I heard Freddie yell. "What's going on?"

"That Sam girl is in your room somewhere!" Mrs. Benson shouted.

"Maak my onsigbaar," I whispered. I looked down at my hand and saw it was gone and I smiled knowing they would never find me.

I saw Mrs. Benson look under the bed, but of course she didn't see me. I smiled and she left. "I can't find her!" she said angrily.

"Maak my sigbaar," I said. I crawled out and Freddie was standing there, staring at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

I looked at him. "Freddie, how'd your date wiht Carly go?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I think she was faking it."

"She was," I said looking away from him.

"How do you know?" he asked me.

"She told me," I said to him.

Freddie shrugged. "I think I'm over her," he said.

"Good," I said staring into his chocolate eyes. "You deserve better than her."

Freddie stared back at me and then turned away from me. He stood up and and started walking over to his bathroom. "Hey, Sam," he said.

I turned and looked at him. "Huh?" I asked.

"You should probably go before my mom catches you and freaks out," he said.

I frowned. "I'm not leaving," I said to him.

Freddie groaned and walked into the bathroom. I continued sitting on his bed. After a few minutes, he came back out and he saw I was still sitting there. He walked over and sat down next to me. "What are you still doing here?" he asked me.

"Does it matter?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Well I ain't answering," I said rudely, turning away from him.

I felt him put a hand on my leg and he looked at me. "Tell. Me," he said.

I looked down at his hand and he looked down too. He blushed a little and removed his hand. I looked back up at him and looked into his eyes and acted like I was about to answer him. I got closer and yelled loudly, "TOO BAD!"

"Ahh! My ear!" Freddie groaned. His hand flew on his ear and he started to complain. I smirked at him and he turned to glare at me. "Why am I even letting you in my apartment?" he asked, mostly talking to himself rather than me.

"Because you love me," I blurted out sarcastically.

Freddie turned to look at me and I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean, Fredlumps," I said to him.

He looked at me. "Why would I even love you?" he asked me.

I shrugged. "You don't love me, that much is certain." I looked over at him and sighed. "Anyways, I need a place to stay because the cops are after me."

Freddie groaned loudly. "When are the cops _not_ after you?" he asked me.

I laughed. "I really don't know," I said.

He smiled and looked at his bed(that we were still sitting on). "You can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the floor," he said to me.

"No," I said. "I'll sleep on the floor because I don't want to sleep in your nerd bed."

Freddie glared at me. "You're sleeping in the bed. I'm a guy, you're a girl. I sleep on the floor, you sleep on the bed."

"You're a sexist and I'm more of a boy than you will ever be," I said to him, smirking.

Freddie reached over and grabbed a pillow and hit me with it. I grabbed it out of his hands and started beating him with it. "You sleep on the bed!" I shouted. "I sleep on the floor!"

"Stop! Stop it, Sam!" Freddie yelled. I smirked and continued hitting him with a pillow. "Fine!" he said. "You can sleep on the floor! Just stop hitting me!"

I hit him one more time and then threw the pillow at him and got onto the floor. "So, dorkwad, what's for dinner cuz mama's hungry!" I said, rubbing my belly.

Freddie rolled his eyes at me and got down on the floor next to me. "I don't know what's for dinner. I can go ask my mom," he said.

"Good, go ask her and tell her to hurry it up," I said continuing to rub my flat belly.

Freddie smiled at me and slowly stood up and walked away from me. "Maak my bed op die vloer," I said pointing to the floor next to Freddie's bed. Suddenly, a bunch of blankets and pillows came out of nowhere and landed on the floor and started to make themselves. I smiled. "I can finally be lazier than ever!" I said happily.

Freddie came back into the room holding a box of oreos. "Here, my mom bought these and I knew you'd want them. Dinner isn't until two hours," he said.

I smirked and whispered, "Gee my die Oreos!"

"What the heck?" Freddie shouted as the oreos flew out of his hand and landed into my hand.

"Nou, maak die kussing getref Freddie in die maag tien keer," I said happily, munching down on my oreos. Then, a pillow came off of Freddie's bed and started wacking him in the stomach. I laughed at him and continued eating.

"Sam!" Freddie shouted angrily at me.

I looked up at him innocently. "Yes, honey?" I said sarcastically.

"Well, _darling, _STOP HITTING ME WITH A PILLOW!" Freddie said angrily.

I glared at him. "Don't tell me what to do, Fredpuss!"

Freddie glared right back at me and walked over to his bed. "Life just got so much more better when Sam learned she had magick," he muttered under his breath.

I threw an oreo at him. "I heard that!"

Suddenly, I heard something at Freddie's window. "What was that?" Freddie and I asked at the same time.

I held my hand up at him and slowly walked over to the window. I opened the window and slowly looked outside. I looked under me, nothing. I looked to my sides, nothing. I was about to look up when I felt a hand grab me by my hair and throw me out the window. I screamed and was trying to think of a spell, but nothing came to me. I was too busy screaming in fear. Then, I fell into a garbage can that was open and I was covered in garbage. I banged my head on the side of the can and felt everything go black.

* * *

I woke up and found myself tied to a chair, again. I rolled my head around and saw a girl looking at me. She had bright green eyes and long blonde hair. "Sally?" I murmered.

"No, dumbass. I'm Milly," Milly said angrily. "Sally had blue eyes. I have green."

I glared at her and she glared right back at me. "Untie me!" I told her angrily.

"No, io non ascolto cagna!" She said in italian.

"Tu sei la regina del Bitches, cagna," I said to her.

She tilted her head up and glared at me. "Did you just call me a bitch, twice?" she asked me angrily.

"You started it," I said to her.

"Cagna!" she shouted. She raised her hand and slapped me on the face. I groaned and she glared down at me.

"Where's Melanie?" I asked her.

"Melanie? I checked her out of the hospital and brought her here. She is probably enjoying herself. You know, being tied up just like you. Of course, since she's hurt, she is in a softer chair," Milly said.

"Why'd you kill Sally?" I asked her.

She glared at me. "I didn't mean to! Do you know what it's done to me? My own family has dis-owned me! They told me to go away! So, of course, now I'm on my own side! Fighting you and my family! And you know what, bitch, it hurts! It hurts so much to be against your mother, father, sisters, and brother! Do you _know_ what it feels like? Do you _know_ how much it hurts? Do you _know_ what it's doing to me? It'd driving me crazy! Being by myself in this world! I'm only seventeen years old! Yeah, seventeen, but I still can't live on my own. I don't have any money or any clothes or anything! So just fuck off!" she said angrily.

I looked at her, seeing everything about Milly differently. Her whole life was ruined and she was just making it worse. "Milly," I said quietly. "Maybe you should give up. Start your life anew and maybe everything will become better in your life."

She turned and glared at me. "Shut it, bitch!"

She turned away from me and started picking at her nails. I took a deep breath and whispered as silently as possible, "Annulla queste corde e cravatta Milly up." Suddenly, the ropes got tighter and I gasped for air. "What the-"

"I put a spell on the ropes. Whenever you use magick, they get tighter and tighter," she said.

I glared at her and tried something else to see what would happen. "Free Melanie da lei corde," I whispered silently. I felt the ropes get tighter and I gasped loudly.

Milly smirked at me. "Told you so," she said to me.

I glared at her and took another breath, knowing the ropes could get tighter one more time. "Mi ha messo in mente di Freddie e fargli sentire i miei pensieri," I whispered.

I felt the ropes get tighter, but suddenly I heard Freddie's voice in my head. "God! Where's Sam? Where'd she go? Is she okay? Oh god!"

"FREDDIE!" I shouted in my mind.

"Wh... SAM!" he shouted.

"I'm in your mind, Fredweird," I said angrily.

"How?" he asked.

"Magick," I said to him.

I heard him mind groan. "Where are you?" he asked.

"I don't know! But Milly, she's doing this to me and the ropes are getting tighter when I'm doing this. So, listen to me carefully, Freddie! Melanie isn't in the hospital. Sally is dead. Milly is all on her own in this world. And Milly is also the one who captured me. I know that I'm in a dark warehouse..So..Yeah, figure it out, Fredlumps," I said to him in my mind.

"Okay, I'll be looking for you," he said. "Should I bring the cops?"

"NO!" I screamed. "The cops can't know about _any_ of this! And plus, would they even believe you?" I paused and said in a deep dude-ish voice, "Hey, my best friend, Sam, just mind-talked to me and said she's in some warehouse captured by some psychotic seventeen year old girl with magickal powers. She also said her twin sister is also here. And a bunch of other random crap." I stopped thinking in that voice. "Yeah, they'd _sooo_ believe you."

I knew Freddie was mind glaring me when he said, "Sam, you're insane. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do. But you're just plain techy. So, use your techy magick and SAVE ME AND MELANIE!" I mind-shouted loudly.

"Fine, whatever, Princess Puckett," Freddie thought.

"Yes, Princess Puckett commands you to do this," I thought while laugh-thinking.

* * *

**_Longest chappie yet. WOOT. Anywho, sorry for the cliffy. Anyways, I'm glad I posted this chapter, but I'm not too happy with it. Anywho, hope you enjoyed it._**

**_Also, the next chapter may be out by Friday or something because I have a report for my Social Studies class for the Roanoke Colony, it'll be easy because I love history and the Roanoke Colony. Did you know, I was the kid in my entire class of 30 students to get the most questions right about this colony? I feel so special and smart. Also, I was right and my teacher was wrong! My teacher said the Aztecs were defeated in the 1530s. I said early 1520s. And guess what, it was 1521 so I WAS RIGHT AND MY TEACHER WAS WRONG! I was all, WHAT NOW? lol. The class was also smiling that I was smarterer than the teacher. lol. _**

**_Anywho, review please, even though this chapter was pretty boring. Enjoy it though!_**

**_~Insane Blueberry~_**

P.S. I also know what my next story is going to be(when I finish this one). It'll be based on one of my favorite books, Impulse. It's about three psycho kids, two boys and one girl, that all tried to commit suicide. They all end up in the crazy house and meet each other there. One boy is gay and has a major crush on the other boy, the other boy has a crush on the girl, and the girl has a crush on the straight boy and the gay boy.

So, I'm making this story my own. Two girls, one boy. Carly is the straight girl. Sam is gay. And Freddie is straight. Don't worry, there's MAJOR Seddie near the end. Trust me. Poor poor Carly... Anywho, REVIEW!


	9. The Dreaded Author's Note

Ahh! Evil author's note! NOOO. lol. Anyways, sorry for the lack of updates. It's just, I've lost inspiration for this story...Sort of. I mean, I haven't lost inspiration but I think this story is really going no where. I don't hate this story at all. I love it. But no one else really does. I got two reviews for the last chapter telling me to update and that my story isn't bad and etc. But, I feel like it is because no one reviews. I checked the traffic for my story and there were barely any visitors to my story. There were tons of visitors to the first chapter but only 33 for the last chapter.

So...I'm putting this story on a short hiatus until I find inspiration and come up with a good plot line/whatever for this story. Heck, I may even write a new story. So...yeah. Sorry for disappointing my few readers that actually enjoy this story.

I promise that the next chapter will be up sometime this month(October)or next month(November).

And yes, you may all flame me for not updating with an actual chapter. Heck, you can flame me for writing this horrible story!

Anywho, I'll be back very soon.

And while you're waiting, make sure you check out my one-shot, Demons. You can find it on my profile. I hope y'all review it or something...It's actually my favorite story I've ever written. And yes, it has Seddie. It actually has a little bit of everything. But, it is rated T(ha! What one of my stories isn't rated T...Oh right. That one little fluffy AlicexJasper Twilight story...)so yeah.

Umm..I guess that's it...

Thanks to smileyface and xx-SamxFreddie-xx for reviewing the last chapter. Love you guys. :)

~Insane Blueberry~


End file.
